


Jessica Cruz imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Jessica Cruz/Male Reader





	Jessica Cruz imagines

· ever since Jessica became a Green Lantern she had been working overtime with her therapist to ease her anxiety

· when she met you and saw you had similar struggles she didn’t feel so alone 

· you guys became best friends 

· you’re always hanging out at her apartment 

· on bad days you comfort each other 

· and know all of each other’s tricks to help calm you down 

· Sara is glad her sister finally has someone who can relate to her mental health struggles

· making sure you both keep up with your therapy appointments and medications

· sometimes it hard for Jessica to leave her apartment 

· when that happens you stay with her until she feels better even if it takes days 

· playing video games all night long 

· especially pokemon

· pokemon go is a good way to get her outside 

· movie marathons 

· so much postmates 

· you end up going to the grocery store for her so that she can have real food 

· when she has nightmares about the night her friends died you hold her until she falls back asleep

· Simon enjoys working with you but sometimes he feels like the third wheel 

· “Y/N may be my best friend but you’re my partner, no one will ever replace you" 

· Jessica helps get you inducted into the justice league 

· you make each other not only better heroes but also better people


End file.
